This invention relates generally to a cable stayed bridge having continuous approach and main spans, and more particularly to a method of erecting cable stayed deck bridge sections forming a main span by using the deck surfaces of previously constructed approach spans as work surfaces, and moving a completely assembled bridge section with its support pylon and cable stays, as a unit, from the work surfaces to the main span location as a continuation of the approach spans.
When erecting a cable stayed bridge, the approach spans are typically constructed on piers from the bridge abutments working toward the main span location after which the main span(s) continues in some manner working from the approach spans by, for example, cantilevering deck modules one from the other until the midspan is reached. Any number of different techniques are employed for the construction of a bridge having approach and main spans depending on whether the bridge is constructed of concrete and/or steel, and the foregoing is one example. However, constructing the main span from the opposite approach spans using either the cantilever technique or a more conventional technique requiring construction equipment from floating barges, the cable stayed main span construction can be quite time consuming and oftentimes requires special construction and handling equipment, depending on the construction technique employed.